inazuma_eleven_go_chrono_stonefandomcom-20200222-history
Perfect Cascade
Perfect Cascade '''(パーフェクト・カスケイド) is a team in the Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone series. Info Jurassic Era They were first mentioned by Fei and Wonderbot in the Episode 31, where they warned the other Raimon members that this team is much more powerful than all of the Protocol Omega's teams and Zanark Domain. Then, Dr. Arno Crossword appeared and said they are the ones that Raimon needs to defeat in order to bring back soccer. Later, Sakamaki Togurou, the coach of the team, appeared near Toudou to say Perfect Cascade was about to arrive to the Jurassic era. Near to the end of the episode, Rei Rukh, the captain of the team, appears in the same cavern as the one in which Rockstar lives. In the Episode 32, Rei Ruhk appeared again on the top of a hill and teleported Raimon to a soccer field. They launched the Plan Fourteen, which was destructing Raimon. Before the debut of the match, Rei told Raimon their chances to win were zero. Perfect Cascade won the match by a devastating score of 19-0, then Rei tried to mind-control them, but Tochan called a rampage of dinosaurs which allowed Raimon to leave the field. In the Next Episode, Perfect Cascade challenged again Raimon and launched the Plan Sixteen, which was to beat Raimon. Again, Rei told them their chances to win were near zero. But after the kick-off, Raimon's players immediately used their Mixi Maxes, in which Rei answered it was useless. He used Plasma Shadow, an artificial keshin, and stole the ball, then passed to the others players who did the same. Due to Tobu's and Nanobana's keshins, Raimon succeeded to defend more the goal, but Sakamaki ordered Rei to use Tactics AX5, in which they did. Perfect Cascade scored several goals, while Raimon's unique try to score had failed. Then, dinosaurs arrived to the field, disturbing the match and Raimon's players. They shot at these and succeeded to make the dinosaurs back to normal, in which Sakamaki answered he could use more of these. The match continued in the Episode 34. Rei told Raimon the match was now an infinite loop, but they couldn't give up. They scored another goal due to Shoot Command 20. Then, Sakamaki activated his bracelet, which made Death Horn come to the match. As he was about to hit Fei, Big intervened, in which Sakamaki said it was pathetic from him. Because of Kinako's cheers to Fei, he revealed his keshin, Kousoku Toushi Robin, and succeeded his Mixi Trans with Big. But Rei continued saying it wasn't enough to score them, in which Fei answered by using his Keshin Armed, and scored two goals with Ouja no Kiba and Extreme Rabbit, due to Tenma's help. Raimon started to use their Keshin Armed instead of Mixi Maxes, and Tobu succeeded to Mixi Max with Tochan. However, Sakamaki commanded Rei to use the "Normal Dive Mode", instead of the "Practise Mode" they had been playing with. This made the players being faster and stronger, passing through Keshin Armed and hitting the players who owned these. Sakamaki laughs, but he suddenly became interrupted by Toudou's call, telling him to go back to El Dorado's base, as something was happening. Later in the episode, Sakamaki told Rei Rukh that El Dorado's base was under attack by the Second Stage Children, and that he needed Perfect Cascade to play with all their power. They arrived at the headquarters at the end of the episode, to protect the elders from SARU. He challenged Perfect Cascade to beat Matsukaze Tenma as they weren't to able so far, in which Rei Ruhk answered he was wrong, as it only was a question of time. King Arthur Era In the Episode 37, Rei Ruhk appeared and revealed himself to be the Dark Dragon Knight who controlled Master Dragon. The, the rest of the team appeared without Sakamaki Togurou this time. After the beginning, of the match, Rei told the players to change their mode into Hyper Dive Mode, in which they did. The players' eyes disappeared, letting new ones appear, which are their true eyes, which shocks Raimon's players. As seen in the preview of the Episode 38, Perfect Cascade's players are going to use their Keshin Armed too. Members #Rau Sem' (GK) #'Rin Cool' (DF) #'Bado Addo' (DF) #'Ma Donel' (DF) #'Emi Uru' (MF) #'Fa Neel' (MF) #'Kei Rou' (MF) #'Dai Road' (MF) #'Rei Rukh' (MF/Captain) #'Bull Rex' (FW) #'Gra Fom' (FW) #'Nii Bell' (GK) #'Zara Kusu' (DF) #'Sei Saabo' (MF) #'A Shimofu' (FW) #'Iru Meru' (FW) Coach *'Sakamaki Togurou' Hissatsu Tactics *'HT Optical Fiber''' Category:Perfect Cascade Category:El Dorado